Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Polls
This is a special huge list of polls in the Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! series (where many people can voted what they like/love or event write a comment about their favorite ones). Story Arcs Poll: What is your favorite Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!'s Story Arc? Next Generation (1-11 episodes) Incident (12-17 episodes) Shibuya Trip (18-22 episodes) Okinawa (23-35 episodes) Takamagahara (36-41 episodes) Yomi (42-48 episodes) Neo-Verona (49-52 episodes) What is your favorite Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!'s Other Story Arc? Origins (1-12 episodes) Festival (1-5 episodes) Episodes Poll: Next Generation Arc What is your favorite episode in the Next Generation Arc? Episode 1 (The Rise of the Sun Goddess! Shining, Cure Amaterasu!) Episode 2 (Romeo X Juliet. The New Journey of the Two Lovers.) Episode 3 (Seal the Pact! The Contract With a Shikigami-Fairy!) Episode 4 (Dances With the Full Moon Swan! Cure Tsukiyomi is Released!) Episode 5 (Transferred Into the Heian High School. The First Day for Juliet.) Episode 6 (Appears! Seiryu: the Shikigami of Spring!) Episode 7 (Into the Montague Okonomiyaki Shop! Romeo and Benvolio!) Episode 8 (Into the Capulet Ramen Shop! Juliet and Cordelia!) Episode 9 (Trouble at the Borromeo Hot Spring! Capture the Pervert Kappa!) Episode 10 (Down From the Sky! The Ruthless Cure Susanoo!) Episode 11 (Meg and the Honnouji Shrine. Seal the Pact With Kirin!) Incident Arc What is your favorite episode in the Incident Arc? Episode 12 (The Hanyou Blood! Juliet Goes Into Berserk!) Episode 13 (Critical Situation! The Daikoujin Form is Activated!) Episode 14 (The Abandonment and Being Rejected. Hermione was Running Away!) Episode 15 (Exposed?! Azmaria's Secret is Revealed?) Episode 16 (Into the Hanami Festival. Heart Pounding!) Episode 17 (The White Cherry Blossom! Cure Sakuya, the Land Goddess!) Shibuya Trip Arc What is your favorite episode in the Shibuya Trip Arc? Episode 18 (The Children's Day! A Date for Antonio and Regan!) Episode 19 (A School Trip to Shibuya!!! Byakko Reappeared!) Episode 20 (Tragic Events. What's Happened Six Months Ago?) Episode 21 (Awakening! Fly Away, Taiyou Amaterasu!) Episode 22 (The Beginning of a New Friendship! Bringing the Light!) Okinawa Arc What is your favorite episode in the Okinawa Arc? Episode 23 (The Heartful Precure, Cure Heart Comes in!) Episode 24 (A Tormented Past. The Secret That Hides Behind Rosette.) Episode 25 (Journey to Okinawa! The Sunshine Beach!) Episode 26 (The Fifth Goddess! Cure Izanami Appears!) Episode 27 (The Beautiful Tanabata Festival! The Past Memories.) Episode 28 (The Summer Festival. The Nocturne Date.) Episode 29 (I Become an Onmyouji-Precure! Moka's Secret is Revealed!!!) Episode 30 (Meg and the Surprise Contest. Who's the Winner?) Episode 31 (Esther's Love Triangle. The Choice Between Abel and Ion.) Episode 32 (The Holy Beasts of Kyoto! Suzaku's Ninjutsu and Genbu's Alchemy!!!) Episode 33 (Recovered the Magatama Jewel! A Hanyou and a Vampire!) Episode 34 (Hermione's Bitter Memories. Broken by Loneliness and Locked Into a Cage.) Episode 35 (Last Day in Okinawa, Return at Kyoto! The End of the Summer!) Takamagahara Arc What is your favorite episode in the Takamagahara Arc? Episode 36 (Juliet and Youkai Legacy. The Inugami Blood Flows Into Veins!) Episode 37 (Big Shock! Oboro is Our Enemy?!) Episode 38 (The Bonds! The Fight Between Father and Daughter!!) Episode 39 (Cain Reappears...!? Fierce Counterattack!!) Episode 40 (Awakening of the Demon! The Release of the Limiter!) Episode 41 (The Blue Night Without a Silver Moon. Invaded by the Darkness!) Yomi Arc What is your favorite episode in the Yomi Arc? Episode 42 (Deadly Danger at Kyoto! The Nightmare Begins.) Episode 43 (A Bad Surprise! The Hope Goes Missing!) Episode 44 (A Broken Heart. The Tears of Despair.) Episode 45 (Birth of the Black Sun! Kurohi Amaterasu!) Episode 46 (The Last Pentagram Seal to Break! Open the Dragon's Gate!) Episode 47 (Orochi's Rebirth! A Terrible Vengeance!) Episode 48 (A Crushing Defeat! Doubts and Uncertainties!) Neo-Verona Arc What is your favorite episode in the Neo-Verona Arc? Episode 49 (We'll go to Protect Neo-Verona! The Last Battle!) Episode 50 (Romeo Disappears! Juliet Crying With Grief!) Episode 51 (Last Sacrifice! The Forbidden Ritual Art: Taizan Fukun!) Episode 52 (Rebirth! A New Start Towards the Future!) Characters Poll: Favorite Cures What is your favorite crossover Cures? Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu (from Romeo x Juliet) Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi (from Chrno Crusade) Meg / Cure Susanoo (from Burst Angel) Esther Blanchett / Cure Sakuya (from Trinity Blood) Moka Akashiya / Cure Izanami (from Rosario + Vampire) Oboro Iga / Cure Otohime (from Basilisk) Favorite Battle Mascots What is your favorite crossover main Battle Mascots? Hermione De Borromeo / Suzaku: the Shikigami of Summer (from Romeo x Juliet) Azmaria Hendric / Seiryu: the Shikigami of Spring (from Chrno Crusade) Jo Carpenter / Kirin: the Shikigami of Seasons (from Burst Angel) Ion Fortuna / Byakko: the Shikigami of Autumn (from Trinity Blood) Kurumu Kurono / Genbu: the Shikigami of Winter (from Rosario + Vampire) Secondary Battle Mascots What is your favorite crossover secondary Battle Mascots? Gennosuke Kouga / Fujin: the Shikigami of Storm (from Basilisk) Ewan Remington / Gyuki: the Shikigami of Iceberg (from Chrno Crusade) Astharoshe Asran / Inaba: the Shikigami of Brightness (from Trinity Blood) Kagerou / Raijin: the Shikigami of Thunderbolt (from Basilisk) Favorite Allies What is your favorite crossover Allies? Romeo Candore Van De Montague (from Romeo x Juliet) Chrno (from Chrno Crusade) Sei (from Burst Angel) Abel Nightroad (from Trinity Blood) Tsukune Aono (from Rosario + Vampire) Favorite Villains What is your favorite crossover Villains? Leontes Van De Montague (from Romeo x Juliet) Aion (from Chrno Crusade) Maria (from Burst Angel) Cain Nightroad (from Trinity Blood) Issa Shuzen (from Rosario + Vampire) Favorite Movie-only Characters What is your favorite crossover First Movie-only Characters? Mercutio Marchege / Yatagarasu (from Romeo x Juliet) Titus Marchenge (from Romeo x Juliet) Ophelia (from Romeo x Juliet) What is your favorite crossover Second Movie-only Characters? Dita Liebely / Cure Kuzunoha (from Vandread) Hibiki Tokai (from Vandread) Meia Gisborn (from Vandread) Jura Basil Elden (from Vandread) Barnette Orangello (from Vandread) Misty Cornwell (from Vandread) Pyoro (from Vandread) Couples Poll: What is your favorite crossover couple? Romeo X Juliet Tybalt X Hermione Chrno X Rosette Joshua X Azmaria Jo X Meg Abel X Esther Ion X Esther Tsukune X Moka Mizore X Kurumu Gennosuke X Oboro Hibiki X Dita Dub Poll: What is your favorite dub in Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Japanese Dub English Dub Item Poll: What is your favorite item in Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Spiritual Paintbrush Summoning Smartphone Divine Talisman Daikoujin Omamori Heisoku Gohei Magatama Jewel Yata Mirror Kusanagi Sword Amenonuhoko Inari Miko Kagura Terminology Poll: What is your favorite terminology in Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Shikigami-Fairy Onmyouji-Precure Miko-Precure Mugen Furyoku Supernatural Element Daikoujin Form Guardians of Yomi Holy Beasts of Kyoto Location Poll: What is your favorite location in Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Forest of Hungry Wolves Izumo Village Sengoku Nursery School Meiji Elementary School Edo Middle School Heian High School Nara University School Borromeo Hot Spring Capulet Ramen Shop Montague Okonomiyaki Shop Kouga Bakehouse Iga Pastryhouse Yomi Takamagahara Location Poll: What is your favorite movie in Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! the Movie: Yatagarasu, The Shikigami of Shadow! Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! the Second Movie: The Fox Spirit Priestess, Cure Kuzunoha! Cure Salamander's opinions: Her favorite Story Arc is the "Okinawa Arc". Because this arc is composed with 13 episodes as there also the beach episodes, sometimes a bit of fanservice or even ecchi with many humor. Mainly where new characters such from DokiDoki! Pretty Cure are appeared, and with Moka Akashiya aka Cure Izanami, it also allows us to better know Hermione's saddest past in the episode 34 and from where came the origin of her "queen bee" personality. Some characters like Juliet or Hermione have evolved along this arc, and some of them like Rosette have unveiled the secret of her past. Her favorite episode from the Next Generation Arc is the "episode 8". This episode was centered on Juliet and Cordelia, she likes the scene with Juliet and Rosette fight for a stupid food issue. A other scene is Juliet was crying because Hermione refused to pay food for her until Cordelia is coming angrily as she worked of the Capulet Ramen Shop. A other scene is Juliet had eaten so much ramen next to Hermione that embarrassed her. It was also revealed that Juliet is a very bad cooker. Her favorite episode from the Incident Arc is the "episode 14". This episode may be dramatic as Hermione fought with Emilia after insulting her with a "yakuza". Hermione fled away in order to recover the Three Imperial Regalia of Japan stolen by Cain, she really had the courage to be able to redeem her mistakes. She likes also the scene with Cure Tsukiyomi, Seiryu and Chrno are appeared, mainly with Chrno who showing to be comic and being kicked out by Cure Tsukiyomi. Her favorite episode from the Shibuya Trip Arc is the "episode 18". She likes the scene where Hermione had brought food to Juliet and Rosette where they argued as usual, she very much liked the scene where Hermione had revealed that she loved Curry breads. There was also the romance between Antonio and Regan, he had shown as much courage to save the children and beat the Aobozu. She also likes the scene between Hermione and Juliet regarding the school trip to Shibuya, towards the end of the episode. Her favorite episode from the Okinawa Arc is the "episode 33". If she likes the episode, it's about of the tournament where Juliet is confronted against Moka in a intense battle. During the first battle between Cure Izanami and Cure Heart, it's so amazing. It was also here that Juliet received the Akatsuki Daikoujin Form to becoming Akatsuki Amaterasu and defeated Cure Izanami. At the end of the episode, Moka joined officially the team. It was the best episode from the Okinawa Arc. Her favorite episode from the Takamagahara Arc is the "episode 41". This final part from this arc where Cure Tsukiyomi got a third Daikoujin Omamori and become Shinya Tsukiyomi, and then Aion died killed by Leontes. Her favorite episode from the Yomi Arc is the "episode 48". This is the final part of the Yomi Arc with a more dramatic climax where characters must to surpass their despair and Mana died killed by Leontes. Her favorite episode from the Neo-Verona Arc is the "episode 50". It was the most tragic and saddest of the episode, with the remaining characters died one each other and in the end of the tragic episode where Juliet died impaled by Leontes. Her favorite crossover Cure is Moka Akashiya/Cure Izanami. Her attacks is so very powerful for a such Onmyouji-Precure but very dangerous, despite her personality and prejudices towards Juliet. Mainly when she fighting against Juliet in the episode 33 and joined her as an new ally. Her favorite Battle Mascot is Ion Fortuna/Byakko: the Shikigami of Autumn. He was the only male as the Holy Beast of Kyoto, she likes her relationship with Esther and his personality but she preferred Abel for being with Esther. Her favorite Ally is Abel Nightroad. He's a goofy and comical character, but being a Crusnik is so badass and dangerous, mainly when he fighting against Cain. His relationship with Esther is so cute. Her favorite Villain is Aion. She's don't know about him, but he's charismatic and probably vicious for a such villain. Aion is very cool also with his manipulator personality and motivation. Her favorite Movie-Only Character is Dita Liebely/Cure Kuzunoha. She was the only Miko-Precure in Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! and very different of others and her attacks are based on foxes and spirits. She was the character of Vandread, one of the manga anime she watched as a kid. Her favorite Couple is "Abel x Esther". This couple come also from Trinity Blood, and they are so adorable together. Esther have probably feelings towards Abel, although they have a father and daughter relationship. Her favorite Item is the Divine Talisman, they are come from the ofuda in the Japanese culture, mainly from Kyoto. Her favorite Dub is the "English Dub". She loves mainly the English dub, because the English voice actors are worked also from Funimation and Sentai Filmworks, who are very known for having many Manga animes for the English dub. Although DokiDoki! Pretty Cure has been licensed by Saban Brands (she hates it the most after 4Kids), some voice actors have worked also from Funimation such as Cherami Leigh who voiced Regina. Her favorite Terminology is the Holy Beasts of Kyoto. As she's very passionate about Japanese mythology, Cure Salamander used the Four Holy Beasts and the Five Elements as the major motifs for the mascots. Her favorite Location is the Capulet Ramen Shop. It was named after the Capulet family, and this shop is based on the ramen shop as her favorite food is ramen. It reminds her when Naruto eat the ramen often. Her favorite movie of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! is "Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! the Second Movie: The Fox Spirit Priestess, Cure Kuzunoha!". That's the final movie sequel as it have many impacts, mainly when Cure Kuzunoha who is a Miko-Precure appears and the Choukojin Forms also, and the epic ending is beautiful. Other Polls: Probably to be added? Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!